Rose de L'Immortel
by ShadowMother
Summary: Shadow is the dark prince of Mobius and once he meets his new and unusual prisoner, his life and his darken heart would turn upside down. RATED M for Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA'S works, just the idea of this fan fiction

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Beauty In Ragged Clothing**

The sun was about to set over the dark kingdom of Mobius, letting the shadows consume the bright colored trees and flowers until everything was filled with nothing but utter darkness. Inside the giant, well-built dark palace was a black and red hedgehog who wore a silver crown, a dark red robe. He headed towards his throne, getting ready to start off the night with his late night demands of his fellow villagers. His dark crimson hues were narrowed, determined to have some innocent souls tortured, regardless if they have sinned or not. As soon as he sat down upon his royal throne, the main entrance doors, made of pure iron, swung open; letting in two guards who brought in a civilian whose face and body was covered in ragged clothing.

Something about this being intrigued the dark prince as he watched the being struggle to break out of the guards' grasp. A dark chuckle emerge his lips as he responded in the calmest tone, "Put him in the dungeon… I shall torture him later."

A low growl could be heard as the guards took the being to the dungeon, away from the dark prince's sight. The black hedgehog tapped his chin as he tried to figure out who the being is and why they were captured. He shook his head slowly as he heard his name being called from the background.

"Sir Shadow…the prisoner is in the dungeon." Yelled out on of the guards.

"Hmm…. Thank you, my royal guard… I shall meet this prisoner after my dinner." He responded as he continued to sit in his throne, waiting for any other villagers to give him their plea.

After many hours of serving the villagers, terminating a few innocent souls and satisfying his hunger, he walked his way down the spiraling stairs with a plate of food in hand. As soon as he made his destination, he stopped and looked directly at the prisoner who was sitting on the hard bed, still covered in rags. He slowly kneeled down and slid the plate over, making sure that it was reachable for the prisoner to grasp. He kept a close eye until he watch the prisoner take the plate and then sat back down on the bed. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to create a conversation between them.

"So… What did you do in order to capture my royal guards' attention? I'm sure you did something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be where you're at now." He paused, wondering if he'll get an answer from them, "I don't get that many prisoners in here, you know. So speak."

A low growl was heard once again as the prisoner threw the plate across the room, barely hitting Shadow in the face as it met with the wall, hearing it shatter as it fell to the ground. Soon, Shadow became furious as he unlocked the dungeon doors and walked towards the prisoner. He grasped onto the ragged clothing with his left hand and pulled the prisoner off the ground and close to his face. Fire was burning in his eyes as he slowly reached to remove the ragged scarf that was covering their face, only to get an unexpected blow to the midsection; causing Shadow to immediately drop the prisoner to the ground. He gasped for air as he looked over at the prisoner, noticing that their plan to preventing him to see their true identity, failed.

"Don't even try to hide your face now… reveal yourself. State your name." Shadow demanded as he took a deep breath, recovering from the blow.

The prisoner softly sighed as they raised their head to look at him fully. A set of green emerald hues looked into his crimsons as more of the ragged clothing fell onto the floor. Standing before him, almost naked, was a pink female hedgehog with short quills that almost look like hair. Slowly she placed a hand upon her hip as she took a deep breath and spoke in a soft tone, "My name is Amy Rose, and are you happy now? Also… do you always treat your women with the worst respect?"

Shadow's eyes widened in shock, baffled by the beauty that was hidden under the dirty, foul smelling rags. He was speechless for the longest time before managing to say a few words, "I suppose I'm happy…but still doesn't explain the very first question I asked you. What did you do to get yourself into this much trouble?"

Amy shook her head as she raised her hand up at him, "You don't want to know and I rather not relive it, thank you."

Within an instant, Shadow's shocked expression changed into a rather pissed expression. He gritted his teeth before turning his back towards her and slammed the dungeon door, "Very well, since you're not going to state it." He spoke, "You're going to be my personal slave and you shall fill my every need."

"Tch. Yeah, okay. Whatever." She spoke as she went and sat back on the hard bed, crossing her arms in front of her while kicking the air.

Shadow started to walk up the stairs with his mind in deep thought, wondering about her actions, wondering if there was something more to her than meets the eye.

_'Something about that Amy Rose… just can't put my finger on it.' _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Medications, Injections and Seduction**

It has been a week since Amy has been locked up in Prince Shadow's Dungeon, being served with three rounds of food only being released by Shadow's demand. During her free time, she would find herself writing on the walls, keeping track on how long she has been kept captive while feeling her stomach turn; aching from whatever she had for dinner. This night seemed to have a different routine, because instead of being served dinner, Shadow himself opened the dungeon door and held out his hand.

"Shall we partake in tonight's schedule?" he spoke with an evil grin upon his face.

Amy grumbled under her breath, slowly standing up from the hard bed and gradually walked towards him. Once she walked passed him, she gave him a pissed off glare before speaking, "No funny business or I won't hesitate to kill you."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment as he followed behind her, "Trust me, my dear….this business won't be funny… but it will be entertaining."

She scoffed, shaking her head as she reached to the exit, coming to a stop as she waited for him to show her the way to her assignment. She crossed her arms as she looked at him, feeling furious as ever, "Are you hinting something to me?" she raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a sex toy, you pathetic bastard. I'm a lady… for fucking sakes I'm a" she paused before she went even further, "You know what? Forget that last part."

Shadow went and took her hand as he led her to another set of stairs, confused on what she was about to say. He looked at her at the corner of his left eye as he spoke in a calm yet dark tone, "Far as I know, you're my slave. Therefore, you have to follow my orders, completing my every want and need, even if it is sex."

"You disgust me greatly…. You call yourself a man?" she bluntly spoke out.

"Babe, get to know me and you'll see that I'm more of a man than you think." He responded boldly.

She once again, shaking her head as she continued to follow him, mumbling under her breath, "Men…"

Both Shadow and Amy headed into his sleeping chambers as he slowly closed the door behind them. To Amy's surprise, she felt rather comfortable and amazed by Shadow's taste of bed linen. She continued to look around the room before meeting face to face with her 'Master.' She looked at him as he held out a small tray which had a small white pill and a glass of water. She blinked a few times, feeling a little confused as she asked, "What is this?"

"You'll understand what it is after you take it." He answered as he waited for her to take the pill and the glass.

She softly sighed as she took both the pill and water in her own hands, shooting the pill down her throat and chugged the water, trying to remove the displeasing taste in her mouth. While being distracted, Shadow came from behind and injected a clear fluid into her body by using a syringe. She gasped out as she rubbed on the spot of her body as she looked at him, pissed.

"What the hell did you just put into me?!" she yelled out, getting ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

Before she could even lay a finger on him, he took the advantage to slip his hand into her under garments and rubbed ever so softly upon her clitoris. A sharp gasped surpassed her lips as she felt herself slowly falling into his spell. He chuckled darkly as he continued to rub her clit, feeling her becoming aroused as he spoke, "Oh Amy…. Who knew with that little injection made you so sensitive. Have you really dropped your guard? That's really sad… I was hoping for a little competition in bed."

She tried her best to keep herself under control as her green hues began to glisten, almost seeming like she wanted the attention. She struggled to speak as she managed to say, "You sick fuck…"

He chuckled a bit as he leaned closely to her neck, licking upon her flesh as he applied a small amount of pressure upon her clit, just to hear her whimper. He smirked as he seductively whispered into her ear, "Come on now… you can't tell me that you don't enjoy this…" he paused as he ran his fingertips along her slowly swollen labia, feeling her juices lightly coating around his digits before pulling his hand out to demonstrate, "I mean look, you're getting soaked as is…. You can't hide what's already proven… So how about it…. Give into temptation."

She continued to whimper as she looked at his two fingers, seeing them slowly drip with her juices before saying, "This…might become a shock to you… but I never had sex."

"Is that so?" he spoke softly as he slowly swirled his middle finger around her entrance, teasing her, "So you preserved yourself… I'm guessing you wanted to lose your virginity with someone special, have children and what not…"

She simply nodded as her eyes slowly came to a close, "Y-Yes… but right now I don't feel so good…I think I have food poisoning or something…" she paused before falling forward, having herself fall onto his chest.

He blinked a few times, slightly disappointed that he couldn't have her way with her like he had planned, but stunned that she still had her virginity. He held her close to his frame, feeling how warm her skin, it was something that he hasn't experienced in a long time. He shut his eyes as he started to have flashbacks of a blonde haired female lying next to him in the master bed with a pleased smile upon his face. Suddenly, he felt a hard thump in his chest, startling him to snap into reality as he looked at her.

_'Hmm…maybe I have been disrespecting her…I should let her do what she pleases.' _He thought to himself as he lifted her frame, bridal style and carried her to his bed, _'Such delicate and warm skin she has…something that reminds me of…. Her…' _he continued to think to himself as he placed Amy on the bed, covering her up with a blanket and letting her rest, _'She's certainly shocked me today… never expected to meet a beauty that hasn't been touched.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Shattered Memories**

As months went by, Amy began to see a change in the everyday routine. Instead of being locked up in the dungeon, she had her own room and set of clothes to wear around the palace. Her food was made with a special touch and didn't make her sick, she actually enjoyed every bite and the flavor that it hold. To her eyes, it seemed almost perfect, but one thing just seemed off; she hardly got to see Shadow doing his duties as a dark prince. For hours she tried to look for him but having no luck finding him as she looked in every room in the palace. Eventually, she stopped, giving up before falling onto her knees and looking down at the ground.

_'Where is he?'_ she thought to herself, feeling rather alone as she looked at the palms of her hands.

"He's in a place where no one knows the location," spoke a tiny voice which was close to her right ear.

Amy turned her head, only to find herself staring in the face of a bee dressed up in a tuxedo. She raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly confused as she asked, "I'm guessing that he's had a trouble past? Or a criminal record of his own?"

The bee buzzed around her head, chuckling a bit, "Just a trouble past… more or less, shattered memories."

"That cold hearted fool? I didn't think that he once had a precious memory." She spoke, shaking her head.

"Trust me…these memories were most precious to him that you think." Spoke the bee before clearing his voice, "By the way, my name is Charmy."

"Charmy the Bee, hmm?" she said as she looked at him, "Care to tell me what happened, to… Shadow I mean."

"With pleasure, let's go to the library and I'll tell you everything I know." He responded as he buzzed around her once again.

In a pitch dark room, only the sounds of feet shuffling upon the floor and things being set up. Slowly a small light of flame illuminated a small part of the room as it floated upon each candle, lighting them up before it extinguished by Shadow lightly blowing upon the match. He threw the used match away as he began setting up picture frames around the candles; pictures of him with a blonde haired female human. He took a deep breath as he tried to so a soft smile, having tears starting to form in his tear ducts.

_'Maria… I wish you were still here with me… how cruel fate was to take you away from me… I was so happy until….until that very day…'_ he thought to himself as he started to have a flash back of the past; the time where he last was with the female called 'Maria'.

_**A sudden flash brightened the room just as quickly as it disappeared in a well done room, hearing commotion in the background as Shadow looked up to the blonde female who was dressed in a royal attire; Maria. Her delicate blue hues looked down into his crimsons as she took his left hand and placed upon her slightly swelled midsection. A soft giggle surpassed her lips as she spoke in a soft tone, "We're going to be one happy family, Shadow."**_

He lightly rubbed her midsection as he smiled brightly, "The day that our child is born to the world would be one of the happiest days of my life."

_** "Oh? And what was your first?" she questioned, giggling.**_

_** "The first happiest day was when I first laid my eyes on you." He responded as he told hold of her right hand and kissed upon the back of it, "I love you so much…I don't ever want to lose you."**_

_** Soon, a flash of lightning filled the room as the flashback changed the scene. Standing on the balcony that over looked the river and the rest of the scenery, Shadow had his eyes focused on Maria, who appeared to be at least six months pregnant, being choked and held over the balcony by a dark hedgehog that was a splitting image of him.**_

"Mephiles… it doesn't have to be this way! You too can have a good life! Please, put her down and leave us alone!" Shadow yelled, trying to get Mephiles to put back on the balcony.

"If I can't have happiness… no one can" spoke Mephiles as he slowly started to loosen his grip around Maria's neck.

"N-No…" Shadow said to himself before watching Maria fall to her death, "MARIA!"

The sound of things shattering filled the room as Shadow knocked thing off the stand, breaking the frames of every photo he had kept. He balled his hands into fists and began to punch the walls with full strength. He started to choke in his own tears as his punching slowed down, his frustration disappearing as he fell to his knees. He broke down, placing his face into his hands and let the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry Maria…. I'M SO SORRY! I wish I can get you back… I wish you were still here. MARIA!" Shadow shouted as it rang through the walls, only to be interrupted by the sound of someone rushing into the room to comfort him.

"Shadow… are you okay?" Amy spoke as she stayed a few feet away from him, unsure on what he'll possibly do.

He lightly sniffled, feeling a little at ease knowing that Amy had come to see him as he tried to get himself back on his feet, "I-I'm fine… just reliving the past… memories that have been tainted and it's all in the works of Mephiles the Dark."

She nodded slowly as she spoke in a soft caring tone, "So I've heard… but Shadow, please listen to me." She paused as she took a step closer, "I know you love Maria… and I know Maria loves you. But… I believe that Maria doesn't want you to grieve forever about this….tragedy. I think… she would rather have you live on, to have you back on your feet but to also keep the good memories that you had with one another."

Shadow slowly raised himself from the ground before turning to walk over to her. He raised his left hand, causing Amy to flinch a bit as she thought was going to get hit. Instead, she felt his hand upon her head, feeling him petting her quills before speaking in a depressed yet relieved tone, "You're right… I need to stop letting the past control me and move forward. One thing is certain, I can never love a woman as much as I loved her."

Amy nodded once as she slowly wrapped her arms around his frame, giving him a comforting hug as she stated, "I understand completely."

Shadow slowly closed his eyes as he returned the hug slowly, having a single tear stream down his face. He took a deep breath as he caught a scent of her fur; the scent of cherry blossoms and a touch of vanilla. With such a delightful scent, it calmed him down as it but a slight smile on his face. Gradually he began to hold her a little closer to him, causing Amy to not only be shocked about his actions, but it made her feel wanted and trusted.

_'Someday… Someday I'll see a whole new side of him.' _thought Amy as she let out a soft sigh.

_'I've never seen her be this caring before… Is she showing me that she cares about me?'_ Shadow thought as he continued to hold her close, _'I kind of like this… I hope this feeling doesn't go away.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Opening Up**

Ever since that day, Shadow slowly started to change his views on life. In the morning he would open the curtains, in the afternoons he helped his royal guards protecting the palace and in the evenings, he requested to have a dinner for two and alone time with Amy. One night, Amy was dressed up in a dark purple sparkled dress that was ruffled on the bottom, her quills put up into a messy bun and a purple flower on the right side of her face. She took a deep breath as she step into the dining area of the palace. Before her, was Shadow, dressed and a white and gold tuxedo with his dark red robe laying upon his shoulders, sitting at a dining table made for two. Shadow stood up from where he sat and walked over to her calmly, lending out his hand for her to take.

"May I lead you to your seat?" he asked softly, looking at her. 

She lightly smiled as she placed her hand upon his, "With pleasure, my dear."

He smirked a bit as he gently led her the way to the dining table. He took another glimpse of her as he was amazed with the beauty she withhold. He leaned closely to her ear as he whispered, "By the way, did I forget to mention how beautiful you are?"

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she slightly looked away, it was something that she hasn't heard in quite some time. She was unsure on what to say as she let a few words slip, "Well you're looking rather handsome tonight."

"Oh is that so?" he questioned as he let go of her hand, pulling out the chair for her to sit down, "Please… take a seat. We have a wonderful dinner in the making, waiting for us."

"Ooo… what are we having tonight?" she said as she gently sat herself upon the chair, feeling him pushing her close to the table before watching him go and take his seat.

"Tonight's dinner consists of Lobster Bisque with a side Caesar salad, red wine as chosen drink and for dessert… Chocolate covered strawberries" he responded looking at her.

"Oh my… sounds so fancy." She spoke, placing her left hand upon her chest.

"Well it is… for a special occasion with a very special lady." He said as he gave her a playful wink.

She blushed yet again as she stated kindly, "Special occasion? Please don't think that you're getting into my pants again… I really don't feel like passing out from the medication and injections."

"Oh no… no no. This isn't what this is about." He replied as he took hold of the wine bottle and filled both their wine glasses, "Tonight is the night that we… open up, get to know one another."

"O-Oh… I see…" she spoke in a soft tone as she thought to herself, feeling worried, _'Is he trying to slither his way into knowing who or what I truly am? I can't let this happen…I won't allow it.'_

"Let me go first," he said as he sat back thinking of something that she doesn't know, "Well… since most think that I don't get out of my palace…the truth is, I like taking midnight rides on my specially made motorcycle," he paused as he took a sip of his wine, "Now you."

_'Motorcycle? Wow… he's being serious on opening up.'_ She thought before taking her wine glass and just chugged it down, made a hard swallow as she stated, "All right… I used to love painting and writing."

"So you're an artistic person, how interesting." He spoke as he refilled her glass, "Let's keep it going."

To what appeared to be only a few minutes, turned into hours as their plates were completely empty while both Shadow and Amy began to share the chocolate covered strawberries. Amy kept trying to hold herself up as she drank more that she shared; in other words, she's drunk. She giggled a bit as she continued to hear what Shadow was saying.

"But yes, there was a time where my favorite color was pink." He spoke as he put the glass down, staring at her, _'I wonder if she's going to state it… What is her secret?'_

She continued to giggle as she got on the table, knocking things over as she got close to his face, the scent of wine lingered upon her breath as she spoke, "I suppose it's my turn…"

"Indeed, it is." Shadow stated as he stared into her green hues.

She smiled a bit as she reached out and let her fingertips trail upon his shoulders to the left side of his cheek, her eyes narrowed a bit as she was about to speak, "Get ready…" she paused as she giggled a few more times, "I'm a princess…"

_'She's from royalty?!'_ Shadow thought as he pushed his chair back and quickly got out of it, turning his back towards her, _'That would explain her beauty…but why was she in rags when I first met her? Could it be that she was captured? Hunted down?'_

"Shady-poo… Let's shack on this table…" she spoke before her body collapsed on the table and falling off of it; she was completely out once she hit the floor.

Shadow looked over at her at the corner of his eye as he chuckled a bit, "Well…she's done for the night." He paused as he slowly turned his body, heading towards her to pick her up, thinking deep in his mind, _'I suppose these questions can be asked another time. Right now she needs her rest.' _He paused his thoughts as he carried her bridal style, heading up the stairs, sighing softly, _'Amy… why did you let me treat you like shit from the beginning… if I would of known that you were a Princess… things could have been a lot different.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry for not updating this fan fiction for a month. I was going through difficult times. Having family issues, trying to maintain a job and deciding whether or not to move across the US. But, slowly things are coming into play and my mood has been lightened so I'm going to try my best into finishing this story for you all. I do want to thank for those who are following, favoriting, and reviewing this fan fiction. It means a lot to me to see that a few people in this world enjoy my work. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to continue to update this story as soon as possible.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lost Princess Of Angel Island**

The next morning, Amy woke up with the sunlight shining in her face, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms. Her left hand slightly brushed against something furry, causing her to jump out of her skin. Her green hues slowly looked over and noticed Shadow sleeping next to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked under her covers, curious if they've done anything last night. A soft relieved sigh surpassed her lips as she noticed that they were both clothed, but the heat of his body became alluring to her. Slowly, she laid back down and cuddled close to his frame, nuzzling her cheek against his back while closing her eyes.

_'He's so warm….' _She thought, smiling a bit, _'I wish I can stay like this all day.'_

She was enjoying her time being close with Shadow until he heard him groan. She quickly moved away from him as she watched him turn over to look at her. His glossy red hues slowly opened as he spoke in a soft yet tired tone, "Well…good morning beautiful."

She darkly blushed, feeling speechless as she revealed a light smile, "Heh."

Shadow gradually sat up and stretched, wrapping his arm around her frame and bringing her close to him. He let out a soft sigh as he asked, "So… care to explain?"

"About?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"You've told me what you're really are last night when you were drunk off your ass from the wine." He explained as he rubbed her side, "There's no sense in hiding anymore."

Amy's head started lower as she looked down at herself, shocked that she even spilled out her secret. She took a deep breath as she finally admitted, "Yes Shadow… I'm a Princess…. I'm the Princess of Angel Island."

Shadow's eyes grew large as he thought deep in his mind, _'Wait… She's the Lost Princess of Angel Island?!'_ he slowly shook off his shocked expression as he questioned, "How were you lost?"

"I… wasn't really lost…" she answered as she looked over at him, "I ran away… I had to, my parents were forcing me to marry a prince from the south side of Angel Island." She paused as her hands trembled a bit, "I met him a few times, because my parents keep rearranging these little places for him and I to meet. Taken, I was amazed about how handsome he was, but I just didn't since the love between him and I. One day… he just came to the kingdom and stated that he rather see me dead than alive because he was so sick and tired of seeing my face each and every day."

Shadow's heart sunk into his stomach as he continued to hear her explain, he could sense the emotion, the pain that she had to go through in the past. Slowly, he moved his hands over to her shoulders and gently rubbed them, trying to ease her tension. He parted his lips a bit as he whispered, "And then what happened?"

"Then on a rainy night, I escaped from the kingdom, wearing empty potato sacks and a hooded cape; making myself look like a villager that needed to be escorted out the door. I wanted to get out of there before I find myself dead in my own room." She paused a bit, letting a tear streamed down her cheek before wiping it away, "Since that day, I became strong, brave… able to stand and survive on my own… that is… until the day that I was captured by your guards and was sent here as a prisoner."

"I'm… terribly sorry, Amy." Shadow spoke softly

"There's no need to apologize, things happen for a reason; whether for the good or the bad." She said as she flashed a light smile.

"I suppose that's true…" Shadow trailed off before asking his last question, "So… who was this Prince that wanted to see you dead?"

Amy struggled a bit as she looked up at him with glassy green hues, "Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog…or what most know him as 'Sonic'."

Within seconds, Shadow's caring expression turned into anger as he mumbled under his breath, "I knew to never trust that blue hedgehog…."

"Wait…what?" she questioned, wondering what was going on.

Shadow darkly chuckled under his breath, "He somehow knew that you escaped, he gave me a message beforehand, stating to keep an eye on anything that seemed suspicious. I figured that the famous Scourge was planning his usual schemes… but now it all makes sense. He wanted me to find you and finish you off."

Amy felt stunned, she wasn't sure on how exactly to handle this situation as she stammered to ask him, "Y-You…won't kill me…right?"

Gradually he calmed down and spoke in the soft and calm tone, "No… I'll never do that… you mean something to me." He cleared his throat, becoming serious once again, "But it appears that I would have to take drastic measures." He paused as he called in one of his guards into the bedroom, "Please give note to Sir Sonic that he and I shall have a battle to the death at nightfall."

_'Wait what?! He's going to risk his life just to be sure I'm safe?! Oh lord, what is this world coming to…' _Amy thought as she sat in the bed, stunned on what was going on, _'I wish I can stop this… but I'm afraid that I'm too late, his mind has already been made up.'_

* * *

**PS: I know that this is a short chapter, but I will try to lengthen it in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose de L'Immortel**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read and Review, Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Wilted Petals**

Still shocked of Shadow's actions, Amy walked within the castle's hallways, wearing a pure black dress with matching heels in which he gave her. With an addition, she placed a black rose in her pink quills, wearing black eye shadow and liner and black lipstick. She saw her reflection from the windows, sighing at the sight of seeing herself being dressed as if she were to go for a funeral. She stepped closer to the window as she looked out seeing nature's beauty. The sun was close to setting with a field of flowers stretching as far as the eyes can see, it brought a light smile upon her face before feeling a hand upon her shoulder. Her green hues slowly looked over, noticing Shadow all dressed up for his battle; a battle that could cost his life. He wore a black knight armor with a dark red cape around his neck. She turned her body to face him before placing her right hand upon his cheek, feeling rather concern for him.

"Shadow… you really don't need to do this." She said in a soft tone, her eyes slowly glistening from the tears she's holding back.

A soft sigh surpassed his lips as he placed his hand upon hers, nuzzling his cheek within her palm before responding back, "I know I don't need to… but I want to. I want to be sure that you're safe from harm." He paused a bit before spilling anything else out, "Sonic will get what he deserves, whether if he dies first or he and I die together."

His words effected Amy rather hardly, her stomach went into knots, her heart aching as she ran her thumb across his cheek, gulping a bit, "I guess your mind is made up and you've accepted your fate."

"That… I have." He said as lowered his head a bit, leaning close to her lips, "I just… have one more thing to do…"

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat, a dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes. She felt the tension between them to have their lips connect, the want for two hearts to become one. Inches away from each other's lips, one of Shadow's guards walked towards their direction and spoke in a loud and clear tone, hoping to get Shadow's attention, "Your Majesty, Sir Sonic has been seen coming over the hill. He should be here before the full moon rises."

Feeling rather disappointed from the bad timing, Shadow straightened himself and cleared his throat. He grasped onto his sword which was hidden on his side, as he gave his royal guard a simple nod, "Then the time has begun. Please, escort Amy to her resting chambers."

Her eyes widened as she grasped onto his arm, shaking her head quickly as she spoke out in a demanding voice, "No! I don't want to go to the chambers! I WANT TO BE THERE WITH YOU!"

"I'm sorry Amy, but it would be your life in stake, I can't risk that. I want you safe, now quit being worried about me and go do as you're told." He spoke in the calmest tone.

Amy became rather pissed at what she heard, but instead of saying anything, she turned her back towards him and walked away. Shadow slowly lowered his head in shame but then quickly regained his strength to look forward as he stated, "Let's get this over with."

Walking into the master chamber, Amy slammed the door behind her as she drooped her head, letting tears fall to the floor as she started to cry out her overwhelming emotions. Slowly she fell to her knees, having no strength in her body to hold herself up as memories of when they first met flashed before her eyes. She shook her head from side to side, telling herself in a soft whisper that all of this, just couldn't be true.

_'These feelings… the heavy weight in my chest… the times that my heart flutters or skips a beat when I'm around him…. I truly think…. That I fell in love with him.' _she thought to herself as she tried very hardly to calm down, _'But now… there's a chance that I won't ever see him again! Why Amy… WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?!'_

She continued to bet herself up mentally before hearing the bedroom window open with a burst of wind. The wind was so strong, it blew her to the point where her back was perfectly aligned with the door. She coughed a few times in order to catch her breath as she looked ahead, noticing a shadow figure standing a few feet away from her. She tilted her head to the side as she slowly got onto her feet, recognizing the body frame to be Shadow's.

"Sh-Shadow…?" she asked in a soft tone, keeping her distance, just to be sure.

On the designated battlefield, Shadow stood his ground while waiting for Sonic's arrival. The fire within his heart continued to burn with pure hatred, as for his mind, he was more focused on Amy. He was worried about her safety, regardless of she was away from the battlegrounds or not, then suddenly; a hard thump hit his chest. His heart skipped a beat and was now beating rapidly against his ear drums. He placed his free hand upon his chest as he closed his eyes; all he could see was Amy.

_'The connection is real… I have fallen in love with Amy… There's no way I can lose this battle… I want to be with her forever….and I'll try to find a way to make her immortal like me.' _He thought deep within his mind, _'But I didn't get my immortality out of will… I got my immortality from…' _his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sword being unsheathed.

He looked ahead of him as he saw a blue hedgehog wearing a white knight armor with a gold cape around his neck. The 'white knight' took a few steps forward before coming to a halt, standing perfectly still while hold up his sword preparing to fight. Shadow growled lowly under his breath as he gradually unsheathed his own sword and raised it in the air.

"Sonic… today we fight." Shadow spoke in a clear tone, "I shall make sure that you're out of everyone's sight."

Sonic chuckled a bit mockingly as he shook his head, "Very daring, aren't we? I highly doubt that you'll lay a finger on me; I am preferably known as 'The Blue Blur' after all."

"Quit gloating and put your skills into test." Shadow spoke out, demanding him to silence himself, only to lunge forward to make the first attack.

In the master chamber, it was becoming nothing but a disaster zone as Amy was being tossed to each wall before she collapsed in the middle of the floor. She struggled to sit up, only to have the shadow figure body slammed her back down. She gasped out for air, screaming out in pain as she looked directly at the being. Her eyes slightly widened as she tried to speak, feeling weak from all of the beatings she received, "M… Mephiles."

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room as the dark hedgehog grasped around her neck with one hand and began to squeeze. His red and green hues stared directly into her pain filled ones as he spoke in a rather demonic tone, "Yes you little brat…." He paused as he punched her in the face, "How dare you give Shadow a second chance at love. He was better off being miserable."

She coughed and gasped for air, beginning to panic as she struggled for her life. Once noticing her face was about to go ghostly white, Mephiles released his grasped around her neck and let out a few more dark chuckles. Amy weakly moved away from him as she coughed hardly, trying to calm down but keeping her guard up. She looked over at him with narrowed eyes as she spoke in a raspy voice, "Did you forget? You can never stop love from happening, especially when it's true love."

"Oh but I can… I took his first love, Maria's life… and I'm willing to take yours." He spoke as he took a step closer before an idea struck him, "Or… if you wish to be spared… I will make sure that Sonic out there won't miss when he makes his final attack."

"No…" she spoke out as she got on her feet, hissing at the pain, "I WILL NOT LET YOU!"

With a burst of adrenaline, she pushed Mephiles with full strength and began running throughout the castle; hoping to get to the battlegrounds in time.

_ 'I'm coming to save you Shadow!' _she thought to herself in a frantic way while continuing to run through the hallways, heading towards the main entrance.

Mephiles slowly got back on his feet, shaking his head as he growled darkly. His eyes began to glow as he mumbled under his breath, "Fucking bitch…" he paused as he walked over to the window and looked at the battle from afar.

The sound of metal clanging against one another echoed, alerting Amy that she was getting close. She tried to run faster, panicking and fearing that she might lose Shadow. In the background, she could hear the dark chuckles of Mephiles echoing and lurking into her mind. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she looked ahead. Shadow tripped over a stone in the battlefield, making a perfect target for Sonic to make his final move. Amy's eyes widened as she heard the echo of the Mephiles' fingers snap, knowing that his plan is going to an effect.

_'N-No…' _she thought as she noticed that she was only a few steps away, lunging forward out of impulse, "SHADOW LOOK OUT!"

The sound of deep penetration of Sonic's sword slicing through flesh, would make anyone cringe. Mephiles darkly laughed at the matter before making his disappearance, thinking that the deed was done.

**PS ** I know CLIFFHANGER… But it will keep you on your toes. Who do you think was 'Killed', Shadow or Amy?


End file.
